Conventional pallets are typically made of wood or plastic. Wood pallets consist of a plurality of spaced apart wood boards or stringers that are sandwiched between a plurality of spaced apart deck boards. These deck boards generally run parallel to each other and perpendicular to the stringers. When all the deck boards and stringers are nailed together, a secure platform is created that accommodates cargo, product, and other materials. In such wood pallet designs, spaces exist between the upper and lower deck boards that sandwich the stringers. These spaces are sized to accommodate forklift blades so that the products or materials setting on the pallet can all be lifted at one time when the forklift lifts the pallet.
The present disclosure is directed to a pallet made of cardboard or paperboard. Illustratively, the pallet may be made of corrugated cardboard. In one embodiment, a pallet may be made of cardboard stringers and deck boards. The stringers may be made of a composite of corrugated cardboard strips laminated together with glue to create a lightweight rigid structure. Similarly, the deck boards may be made from laminated strips of cardboard. The paperboard pallet provides a lightweight, high strength, solution for packing and/or warehousing product where a strong pallet is necessary but wood cannot be used because of issues such as insects in the pallet wood. For example, the food industry requires much of its packaged food product be stored and shipped on pallets, but insects in wood pallets pose a contamination risk. A paperboard pallet solution serves the pallet need, but does not have the issue with insects that a natural wood has.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a paperboard pallet. The paperboard pallet comprises first and second stringers positioned substantially parallel to each other. Each of the first and second stringers is made of a plurality of bonded sheets of cardboard. A space is formed between the first and second stringers. Each of the first and second stringers has a top side, an underside, and a first end, wherein the underside is located opposite the top side. At least a first deck board attached to and positioned substantially perpendicular to the first and second stringers. Both the first and second stringers include a notch on their top sides. Each notch on the top side of the first and second stringer is sized to receive the first deck board, and is located so a first side of the first deck board in each notch in the top side of the first and second stringers is located substantially flush with the first end of the first and second stringers. Both the first and second stringers include a notch on their undersides. Each notch on the underside of the first and second stringer is sized to receive a second deck board, and is located so a first side of the second deck board in each notch of the underside of the first and second stringers is located substantially flush with the first end of the first and second stringers.
In the above and additional embodiments, the paperboard pallet may further comprise: the cardboard being corrugated cardboard; a third stringer located in the space formed between the first and second stringers, which creates a second space in addition to the first space, wherein the space and the second space are each sized to receive forklift fork; both of the first and second stringers have a second end located opposite the first end; a second deck board, wherein the second deck board is positioned substantially parallel to and spaced apart from the first deck board; a second notch on the top side of each of the first and second stringers, wherein each second notch on the top side of the first and second stringers is sized to receive the second deck board; and the second deck board being fitted in the second notch on the top side of each of the first and second stringers, wherein the deck board is substantially flush with the topside of the first and second stringers.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a paperboard pallet that includes first and second stringers positioned substantially parallel to each other; each of the first and second stringers being made of a plurality of bonded sheets of cardboard; a space being formed between the first and second stringers; each of the first and second stringers has a side, a top side, and an underside; and a cardboard sheet wrapped around the side, the top side, and the underside of each of the first and second stringers.
In the above and additional embodiments, the paperboard pallet may further comprise: openings formed in the cardboard sheet over the space and adjacent the first and second stringers; a third stringer located in the space formed between the first and second stringers, which creates a second space in addition to the first space, wherein the space and the second space are each sized to receive a forklift fork; the cardboard sheet is corrugated cardboard; the cardboard sheet has first and second ends, wherein the cardboard sheet wraps around the side, the top side, and the underside of each of the first and second stringers, and an underside of the third stringer; the first end of the cardboard sheet attaches to the first side of the third stringer, and the second end of the cardboard sheet attaches to the cardboard sheet; and the second end of the cardboard sheet attaches to the first end of the cardboard sheet.
Additional features and advantages of the paperboard pallet will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the paperboard pallet as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the paperboard pallet and method of making, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the paperboard pallet and method of making in any manner.